


Pathetic Fallacy

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Rain Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: ‘How do we fix it?’ Hermione asked desperately.‘We have to fix ourselves,’ Draco replied, his voice grim.‘And how do we do that in the next few hours?’ Hermione asked with a dry laugh. Draco gave her a wary look, his eyes closed off again. ‘Draco?’He took her hand in his and used his other to wave away the Impervius charms they had cast over themselves. Hermione gasped as the cold rain instantly drenched her.‘I have an idea,’ he said quietly, ‘but I don’t think you’re going to like it.’
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 430
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Pathetic Fallacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Drizzle Fest 2020. Thanks to the prompter and the mods!
> 
> Thank you as ever to [Debo](https://crazyconglasses.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful beta reader <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘IS THAT RAIN?’ someone called out in disbelief, their voice echoing down the dark-tiled corridors of the Department of Mysteries. A bright flash of light bounced off the floor and a loud, rumbling roll of thunder followed shortly afterwards. Witches and wizards started to run from the rain, holding conjured umbrellas and folded copies of the Daily Prophet and anything else they could find over their heads to protect themselves from the impromptu indoor rainstorm.

Hermione Granger sighed in annoyance from her desk as she watched her sodden colleagues rush away. Why did the other Unspeakables insist on touching things they didn’t understand? She pushed her chair back and stood from her desk, casting a silent Impervius over herself before marching out of her office. She slammed the door behind her so violently that the little brass plaque reading “Hermione Granger, Meteormancy Studies” trembled in her wake. 

As if it hadn’t been a bad enough week already! Her long-suffering relationship with Ronald Weasley had finally come to an end two days before. She’d always had suspicions about Ron’s faithfulness, but there was nothing like coming home from work unexpectedly early one day and finding your boyfriend shagging another woman in the bed you shared to really expose what was going on. Hermione had taken Crookshanks and her books and gone to stay with Padma Patil that very evening.

Hermione’s mood was not improved further by Draco Malfoy joining her as she approached the room full of thunder and lightning. He glanced warily at her as usual, sporting a perfect Bubblehead charm, and she nodded coolly in return. Together they marched into the room.

‘Merlin’s beard…’ Draco breathed out, placing his hands on his hips as he looked at the chaos before them. The room was pouring with rain, the books that lined one wall ruined, scraps of fluttering parchment papering the floor. A bolt of lightning hit the floor in front of them, but neither Hermione nor Draco flinched. As the thunder rumbled above the room, a cheerful voice called behind them.

‘Someone touched the storm-glass, didn’t they?’

Unspeakable Celesta Cirrus had walked into the indoor storm and was looking over at the shimmering glass ball in the centre of the room. She pulled out her wand, walking over to the ball and tapping it lightly.

‘Hmm. Unprecedented storms and rainfall in Derbyshire. This looks bad.’ Celesta paused and tapped the ball again, and a projected view of a tiny village shimmered in the air in front of them. ‘The village of Wentham. Built on a flood plain – honestly, these muggles. When will they learn?’

Hermione frowned at that while Draco tried to hide a grin by her side. She ignored him. Celesta Cirrus carried on speaking, looking up at Hermione and Draco.

‘You two need to get out there right now. Stop that storm before the village is destroyed and we end up with a tragedy on our hands. I’ll tidy up in here.’

HERMIONE HAD TRAINED in meteormancy after leaving Hogwarts and becoming an Unspeakable. There were many different branches of magic she wanted to learn, but it had been the subtle manipulation of the weather, the elegant weaving of weather magic that had inspired her to specialise in meteormancy after her basic Unspeakable training.

It had been unfortunate the other Unspeakable who also picked to specialise in meteormancy was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione looked over at her partner now as they stood together at the Apparition point in Derbyshire, the closest they could get to the village without having visited it before. They had both cast an Impervius over themselves so the rain never touched them. It gave Draco a strange glow in the storm-light, and must have been doing the same for Hermione.

‘What now?’ she mused out loud, casting a direction charm with her wand. Wentham village was a good ten miles from the Apparition point. Draco gave her a smile she didn’t like one bit, and dug something out of his pocket, pointing his wand at it and undoing the shrinking charm he had cast on it. A broomstick hovered on the ground before him.

Hermione stepped back unconsciously, her arms dropping as she shook her head.

‘Oh no,’ she objected. ‘No, no, no. Absolutely not.’

Draco climbed onto the broom and sighed. ‘Any better ideas, Granger? If we walk it will take hours. The village could be flooded by then.’

Hermione bit her lip anxiously and looked up to the sky. It was grey and overcast and even here the rain was heavy. It would only be worse the closer they got to Wentham.

‘Hermione, come on,’ Draco said firmly. ‘I know we’re not exactly friends, but we’ve been through scarier things than you trusting me on a broomstick.’

Hermione sighed in defeat and approached the broom, gingerly clambering on and holding Draco tight around the waist.

‘Just don’t fly like a prat, okay?’ she said with more than a hint of begging in her voice.

Draco was right, she thought as he gently kicked off the ground and flew them high into the sky, they weren’t exactly friends. They weren’t exactly enemies either, not since the end of the war. And he _had_ saved her life once during their meteormancer apprenticeships, when a rogue Meteolojinx had gone horridly awry.

It took them about twenty minutes to reach Wentham, and Hermione was well aware that Draco could have done it twice as fast if he’d wanted.

‘Thanks for not being a dick,’ she said primly as they landed in a small copse of trees on the outskirts of the village and she released her death grip on him and jumped back onto solid ground. Draco laughed at her remark, a genuine laugh for once, and Hermione was surprised at how carefree it made him sound. He quickly shrank the broomstick and put it back in his pocket, cast a Notice-Me-Not over the two of them, and then walked out of the copse with Hermione by his side.

The village was under a ginormous black cloud, sheets of driving rain hammering onto it, as thunder rumbled menacingly directly overhead and lightning struck the ground on the outskirts over and over again. The village streets were deserted, the populace clearly hiding out in their houses.

‘It’s going to take more than a Meteolojinx Recanto to fix this,’ Hermione said miserably as they walked the streets of the deserted village.

Draco nodded absentmindedly, looking up at the black nimbus clouds above them.

‘We really need to figure out what caused it in the first place,’ he murmured. ‘Come on, Granger, let’s work the problem. What do we know?’

Hermione took a deep breath, ignoring the flash of lightning from a strike nearby.

‘The storm-glass. Confiscated by Aurors, brought to the Department of Mysteries to be studied by the Meteormancy team. Only you and I have worked directly with it, under the supervision of Unspeakable Cirrus.’ Draco nodded along, already knowing this information, but understanding that it helped Hermione to work through the facts.

‘We know this storm has been caused by the storm-glass in some way. Presumably someone touched it or interfered with it – _despite_ being told not to – and it’s activated it somehow. We know the storm-glass causes adverse weather, but we don’t know how or why yet.’

‘This is the first time it’s been set off since we’ve been working with it,’ Draco added. ‘We’ve only addressed the theory behind the glass while studying it, whereas now we’re seeing the _practical_ outcome of using it.’

They had reached the outskirts of the village again, and stepped out into the green fields beyond, turning to watch the cluster of houses under its dark storm cloud.

‘As if this week hasn’t been shitty enough as it is, without someone interfering with our research and putting the lives of these muggles at risk!’ Hermione exclaimed angrily, kicking at the damp ground with her boot as she did. A rumble of thunder, the loudest one yet, seemed to echo right above her head as she spoke. Draco gave her a careful look, then turned back to the storm, his brow knitted, deep in thought.

‘Pathetic fallacy,’ Draco muttered to himself, his grey eyes sharpening as he looked up at the sky again.

‘What?’ Hermione said, watching him with interest. Draco lowered his face and looked at her instead.

‘ _You_ know what pathetic fallacy is, Granger,’ he said with a touch of impatience. She nodded.

‘Of course, it’s a literary device. The weather as a vehicle to reflect a character’s mood or inner self.’

Draco was watching her closely.

‘Exactly. How are you feeling right now, Granger?’

Hermione frowned. How was she feeling? She had caught her boyfriend of two years cheating on her, she hadn’t had sex in eight months, _good_ sex for even longer, her research at work kept hitting dead ends, some _idiot_ had touched the storm-glass despite the _very clear warnings_ not to, and now she was stuck in a rainstorm with _Draco Malfoy_ , of all people. Her hair crackled threateningly.

‘I’m angry,’ she hissed, and a bolt of lightning struck the floor near her feet. Draco just raised one eyebrow in an imperious, _I told you so_ kind of way.

‘You don’t say,’ he drawled. She scowled at him but standing in the rain, with the strange glow around him from the Impervius charm, Draco looked different. Not as supercilious, not as confident. Something about him was different.

‘How do you feel right now?’ Hermione asked curiously. She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Draco looked at her, his guarded silver eyes fixing on hers. Ever since working with him, Hermione had suspected that Draco practiced Occlumency regularly. Her suspicions were proved correct when his eyes cleared and became expressive, as if a shield had lifted from them. Hermione couldn’t stop a small gasp escaping.

Pain. So much pain.

‘I’m heartbroken, Granger,’ he said with such raw honesty that Hermione felt tears well in her own eyes. The rain intensified, and Draco held out his hands, palms facing up, to welcome the deluge.

Hermione’s feet moved of their own accord, crossing the short distance between them. She looked up at him, her hand reaching out and gently caressing his jaw. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut and he seemed to lean into her touch.

‘Why are you heartbroken, Draco?’ she asked, barely a whisper against the rain.

His eyes opened again. ‘You know why, Hermione,’ he said in a sad, quiet voice.

She dropped her hand and looked up at the rain.

She did know why. She knew Draco had fallen in love with her over their working together. She knew he hated the fact that Ron didn’t treat her how she deserved, that Draco himself would never have the chance Ron had, and now that Ron had betrayed her in the worst way possible, hurting her. But Hermione didn’t want to address these facts right now.

‘So, we’re causing this somehow? Because of our connection to the storm-glass?’ Draco shrugged and nodded unhappily. ‘How do we fix it?’ she asked desperately.

‘We have to fix ourselves,’ he replied, his voice grim.

‘And how do we do that in the next few hours?’ Hermione asked with a dry laugh. Draco gave her a wary look, his eyes closed off again. ‘Draco?’

He took her hand in his and used his other to wave away the Impervius charms they had cast over themselves. Hermione gasped as the cold rain instantly drenched her.

‘I have an idea,’ he said quietly, ‘but I don’t think you’re going to like it.’

Hermione threw him a dark look as she shivered in the rain, but he ignored her and used his wand to trace a large circle in the ground around them, muttering an incantation as he did. Hermione crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow at him, but she let the rain carry on falling on her, trusting Draco for now with whatever plan he had in mind.

When the circle was finished, Draco crossed the short gap between them, sliding his wand back into its holster.

‘Now what?’ Hermione asked archly. Draco gave her a reluctant smile, and placed his hands on her forearms, gently pushing them down so she uncrossed them. He stepped into her space and looked down at her, his silver eyes the same colour as the clouds that birthed the rain that fell around them. There was an air of reverence around them, something almost tangible. Draco gave her a sad smile.

He cupped her face in his hands, leaned in and gently kissed her.

For a brief moment, Hermione’s mind went blank. When Draco licked at her lips and she opened her mouth to him, she had vague thoughts of this being wrong, of definitely not wanting this to happen, and of how Draco was currently giving her the best kiss of her life. Almost of their own accord, her hands reached for Draco’s waist, bunching her fingers into the wet material of his shirt, skimming the hard planes of his body beneath.

Draco pulled away again, but barely, so their noses brushed and their lips were almost touching still.

‘Draco?’

‘Do you trust me, Hermione?’ he asked quietly, letting his hand run from her jaw to her neck, wrapping it into her hair.

She nodded, speechless, and he dipped his head for another brief kiss. When he pulled away this time, he unclasped his robes, used his wand to cast a charm on them, and laid them on the ground.

‘Weather magic is primal,’ Draco started to explain, and Hermione nodded impatiently. She was a meteormancer as well, she knew how it worked. He gave her a long look, but she clearly wasn’t picking up on whatever unspoken cue he was trying to hint at. Instead he raised his fingers to the top buttons of his shirt, and began to unbutton them.

‘Draco, what - ’ Hermione started to question him in surprise, but then she looked up to the sky and realised what he was getting at. ‘Oh.’

He was halfway down his shirt, giving her a quick smile as she ducked her head.

‘Skyclad it is,’ she said quietly, and she unclasped her own robes, undoing them and letting them fall to the ground. Draco’s shirt was fully undone and he pushed it off his body, dropping it with her robes on the ground.

‘Rainclad is maybe a more accurate term,’ he said drily, and she threw him a small smile, trying to avoid staring at his toned chest and flat stomach as he pulled off his boots and socks and then started to undo his trousers.

Hermione gripped the hem of her top, took a deep breath and pulled it over her head. When she looked back over, Draco was pushing his trousers down, carefully avoiding looking at her. She felt her face heat up when he stood in front of her in just his underwear, hooking his thumbs in the waistband, ready to push them off. She squeaked in alarm and turned around, pulling off her own boots and socks and quickly pushing her trousers off before she could think too much.

She saw Draco’s last item of clothing drop onto the pile next to her and froze in place. She knew that Draco Malfoy was completely naked behind her, and she was dressed only in her underwear in front of him.

‘Hermione?’ he asked quietly, his voice coloured with concern, and she took a deep breath. She hadn’t been Sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. She could be brave. Quickly she unclasped her bra, shrugging it off and dropping it onto the pile, and then shimmied out of her knickers.

She needed to be a little bit braver to turn around. Ron’s voice entered her head unbidden, speaking the cruel words he’d taunted her with towards the end of their ill-fated relationship. How she was frigid, how no other man would ever put up with her, how her body alone would put most of them off. She could see the curl of his lip as he spat the insults at her and she lowered her head sadly.

‘Hermione…’ Draco’s voice behind her was closer than before. She felt the heat of his breath against the back of her neck and crossed her arms defensively over her chest. ‘It’s okay.’ Draco’s voice was unsure. ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’

She closed her eyes, and slowly turned to face him. He said nothing, and after a moment or two of silence she forced herself to open her eyes.

Draco was looking at her with an expression she could only describe as awe. His eyes were desperate when they landed back on her gaze. He took a step forward, one of his hands reaching up to brush a damp strand of hair back over her ear.

‘Hermione,’ he said. ‘You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.’

Taking her hands in his, he tugged them both to the ground.

‘Lie back,’ he whispered, and Hermione did as he asked.

His robes beneath her were charmed to be warm and stay dry, and despite the rain falling on them Hermione felt comfortable enough. Draco hovered over her, looking into her eyes as if asking permission. She smiled up at him and gave him a small nod, and relief flooded his face.

Hermione let her hands reach up for him, smoothing over the hard muscles of his chest, and Draco shifted, leaning down to kiss her. His tenderness from earlier was gone, and instead his mouth was hard against hers, his tongue insistent, and she whined and opened her lips beneath his. Her hands trailed further down his body, over his stomach and the lines of muscle at his pelvis, although carefully avoiding his groin.

Draco pulled away from her mouth and dropped a kiss on her neck, before kissing a trail down her collarbone, across the curve of her breasts, ghosting across her nipples, leading down her stomach and towards the apex of her thighs. He stopped before his mouth landed there, instead pushing her thighs apart, kissing the inside of her leg as he made his way up. His fingers trailed along her pelvis and dipped down towards her folds, where she ached for him. Lightly brushing her entrance with his fingers, she moaned into the rain and instinctively arched up. Her moan turned into a gasp when she found herself unexpectedly connecting with Draco’s mouth. He licked her cunt with long, steady strokes, his hands at her thighs clenching as he did.

‘Fuck, Hermione,’ he breathed, barely breaking away from her. ‘You taste even better than I imagined.’

She whimpered at the thought of Draco imagining her, imagining _this_ , and then his mouth was on her again, his tongue teasing her. Her hands found his hair, sodden from the rain, and she tangled her fingers in it as he tasted her, pushing her thighs even further apart so he could get to her as much as he wanted. He licked her clit, focusing on building up a steady rhythm, and Hermione’s thighs clenched around his head as she felt her body build up to an orgasm, all of her muscles getting tighter, her breath getting shorter, until she threw back her head and cried out his name and came under his tongue, letting the rain fall relentlessly on her face.

Draco carried on gently lapping at her cunt until she came down from the high, her legs shaking, and pulled his head away from her core. When she looked down at him he was gazing at her with hazy eyes and licked his lips.

‘I think it’s working,’ he whispered, and Hermione lay her head back and realised the storm that had been raging around them earlier had stilled, the lightning stopped and the thunder turned distant and quiet. It still rained steadily around them, even if it had eased off slightly.

Hermione wriggled down underneath Draco, pulling him up at the same time so his face was above hers. She reached up and gave him a long, lingering kiss, licking the taste of herself off his lips, and reached down for his dick, hard and eager. She gripped it firmly in her hand and worked him up and down a couple of times. Draco groaned helplessly and let his head drop until his forehead leaned against hers, his eyes closed.

‘I think it would be irresponsible of us as Unspeakables to stop before we’ve fully neutralised the threat,’ Hermione said quietly, and Draco’s eyes snapped open and focused on her.

‘You’re sure?’ he asked, his voice cracking. She smiled and nodded, pulling him down on top of her and then pushing him so he was on his back and she straddled him. With a quick wandless incantation she cast the contraceptive charm before reaching back, grabbing his dick in her hand, watching him carefully as his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. His hands moved to her thighs, his fingers curling around her, and she pushed herself back, raising herself on her thighs so she could guide him to her entrance. He drew a sharp breath as she traced the tip of his cock along her cunt, lubing him with her own arousal, and pushed herself against him, taking him all the way until he was seated fully inside her.

‘Open your eyes, Draco,’ she whispered, and he obeyed her instantly. His eyes darkened with lust as he took in the sight of her naked body above his, lingering over the spot where their bodies were joined.

‘You’re utterly gorgeous, Hermione,’ Draco breathed as she started to rock slowly against him. ‘You have no idea -’ he groaned and his fingers dug into her thighs ‘- no idea how long I’ve dreamed about this…’ 

‘Touch me, Draco,’ she begged him, wanting to feel closer to him. He pulled himself up so he was seated with her still straddling him, his hands running down her back before anchoring them on her ass, pulling her in closer. She moaned as the new angle made his dick hit deeper, nudging against a spot inside her that made her see stars. 

Around them, the rain started to ease up, and Hermione let her head fall back, enjoying the cooling sensation of the raindrops on her skin. Draco cradled her body close to his as she continued to rock against him, the friction rubbing on her clit, as he kissed the hollow at her collarbone, bit the soft flesh of her breast, licked one nipple and then the other before taking it into his mouth. 

‘Gods, Draco,’ she murmured against his hair, a coil tightening inside her body again. ‘I think…’ she whimpered as he sucked harder on her nipple. ‘Are you close? I think I’m going to come again… want you… at the same time…’ 

Her words came out in pants as she felt herself get closer and closer to the edge, and Draco released her nipple and claimed her mouth instead, kissing her desperately as she fucked him harder. 

‘Let go, Hermione,’ he whispered. ‘I’ll go with you.’ 

That was everything she needed. Her hands tightened against his hair, his gripped her tighter, and when she rocked and hit the perfect spot once again she swore and cried his name and fell beautifully from the height she had reached. Draco followed as promised, panting her name as if it were a prayer, thrusting up into her and then holding still, breathless and spent, locked in place together. 

Draco released his hold on her and ran his hands up to her face, pushing back the soaked strands of hair and kissing her, soft and sweet this time, as the rain became nothing but a drizzle against their skin. 

When she opened her eyes again, Draco was watching her carefully, his silver eyes open and adoring. 

‘You okay?’ he asked gently, and she couldn’t help the smile she gave him. 

‘Perfect,’ she whispered, brushing her lips against his cheek. 

Draco lowered them carefully to the ground, clearly not wanting to pull himself out of her until he had no choice. He arranged her in his arms, their legs entangled and holding them close, their noses touching, and she sighed happily and closed her eyes again. 

Eventually he softened completely and slipped from her, rolling onto his back and letting her snuggle up against his chest.

‘So,’ Hermione said, breaking the silence. ‘The storm-glass is attuned to us? To our feelings?’

Draco nodded. ‘It makes sense. We’re the ones to have been working with it. We’re the only ones to have touched it.’

‘We’ll have to work out how to un-attune ourselves from it,’ Hermione said thoughtfully. ‘We can’t have storms happening all over the country every time we have a fight or a setback.’

They lay in silence for a while longer, the rain finally coming to a complete stop, the scent of petrichor rising around them.

‘We should get back,’ Hermione said, reluctantly. She felt safe and comfortable lying in Draco’s arms. He nodded silently, sitting up next to her.

‘Hermione,’ he started, his voice unsure. ‘Could I maybe take you out for dinner some time this week?’

Hermione looked up at Draco, at his hopeful eyes and his swollen lips, smiling as she stroked his cheek where a faint flush of pink coloured his skin.

‘I’d like that,’ she said, and Draco smiled in response, a dazzling smile that lit up his face.

And the sun finally burst through the final clouds, lighting them both in a golden glow.


End file.
